


Just Another Day

by artsmsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/pseuds/artsmsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Spencers turns out to be much more interesting. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Today is Saturday no work to be done since it was my day off. I roll over in the bed and snuggle closer to Jean to keep the warmth between us. I move my arm that is curled around Jeans waist up to his shoulder and whisper "Hey". He groans and looks at me irritated that I had interrupted his so called beauty sleep. "What do ya want?" he grumbles I just smile and kiss his frown off his face and he wraps me closer to him wanting more of where that came from. I pull away and laugh saying "Well now that some bodies awake I think it's time to get up" he just gives me a "Noooooooo, stay" and I give him a look that means business "Later Jean, we have things to do today".

We had finished our breakfast and got in the car. Jean plugs his IPod into the radio and when it turns on I yelp from how loud it is. He quickly turned the volume down and started to apologize for the volume and I tell him that its okay. During the car ride we talk about Supernatural and how gay Castiel is for Dean, I mean who hovers like that and isn't totally all over them.

Getting out of the car I smell the air and say "Rain is the best don't you agree?" he smiles and nods back "It must have rained earlier". He walks over to me and takes my hand in his, its warm, nice. 

Walking into the mall hand in hand a couple give us a glare and scoff and mutter something to each other, it doesn't matter what they were going to say my hand is cold and empty. I frown and look at Jean, he looked like he was going to punch someone. I take a hold of his arm and he looks back towards me and I give him a reassuring smile and he nods back knowing what I meant without even a word spoken between us, I guess love does that. He takes a deep breath and we start walking again, I don't take his hand this time because I wanted today to be a good day and with so many strangers I don't him to get upset. We just walk side by side joking and laughing.

We had bought a few things at some stores. Out of nowhere Jean shouts "Bingo" and I just looks at him confused. Then I see it with big glowing letters, Spencers, I groan. He just laughs at me. Jean stops me before we get any further telling me "I totally bet you cant handle going in there, since you know, the corner" he said corner with a weight in it implying sexual items here. Spluttering I cross my arms and defend myself "Excuse me! I can in fact handle myself in there. I bet you can't handle it". He just smirks at me "I go in there all the time, the corner is my favorite place to go. This one time in high school my friend took me and I stood there like a champ and they wimped out" I roll my eyes at this. "Jean I got an idea" I tell him, he asks "What is that Marco?" I lick my lips and lean in close "Who ever can handle the corner wins forty bucks" he grins "You're on".

Walking in Spencers was great, we just went right for the prize. Pink penis cups, penis cake trays, whips, and a glorious array of shitty sex joke buys. I walk over to the dildo section and start looking at all the different sizes and shapes, just admiring them. I honestly think I want to buy one, but I have never had a dildo before so I have no idea what to chose. There are a lot of choices. I squat down to look at the ones on the bottom, there is this red one that is a but plug and is about 4 inches wide I pick it up and face Jean to ask his opinion. I am shocked to find Jean staring at me nervously and was he subcutaneously chipping at his nails again "What do you think of this?" he just gives me a wide eyed stair. So I put it back picking up another and looking at the label a few minutes must have gone by because Jean is looking really nervous. I am concerned he looks like he might need the bathroom "Jean are you alright?" he just nods and goes back to fidgeting with his nails. Then I find a blue anal beads I take them and show Jean and he just looks dumb founded "Oh my God Marco, no lets just go". I start a peal of laughter and he just looks at me, his face getting red and is trying to shut me up and get the attention off of us because by now everyone is looking at me and I think I might cry from laughing so hard. "Dude stop it, shut the fuck up and stop laughing. What the hell is even so funny" I cant breath and try saying "y..yo... you lost" and I just lose my shit in the corner of Spencers and am on the floor laughing watching Jeans face get redder by the second. I finally calm down a after a few minutes. Jean is really annoyed at this point "Come on Marco, can we leave already" I have gotten off the floor at this point and tell him I needed to look a little more he just groans at me. Spur of the moment decision I walk up to him getting in his personal space and whisper in his ear with a sultry deep voice "If you give me time to make the right choice I will let you test it on me first" I swear I herd his breath hitched in his throat at that. I back away smiling at his red dumb face. 

So in all honesty I got anal beads, lube, new wallet, and $40 dollars. I felt so satisfied fact that Jean honestly had never actually set foot in Spencers before and defiantly had no idea what I was planning for later.


End file.
